1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder housing for a lock cylinder of a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle equipped with at least one such cylinder housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lock devices for motor vehicles usually have a cylinder housing and a cylinder core is mounted rotatably in the cylinder housing. The cylinder housings known from the prior art are produced, for example, from metal, in particular in a zinc die casting process. Such cylinder housings have required mechanical properties, but are relatively expensive to produce and have a high weight.
DE 10 2008 001 627 A1 discloses a cylinder housing for a lock cylinder of a motor vehicle. An opening is arranged in the longitudinal direction of the cylinder housing and a cylinder core can be received in the opening. The cylinder housing is formed from plastic, but has an embedded reinforcing inlay formed from a material stronger than the plastic. This has the aim of producing a strong, low weight cylinder housing that spares raw material resources, in particular metallic raw material resources.
EP 1 053 918 A2 discloses a long-fiber-reinforced plastic housing for a lock cylinder of a motor vehicle.
DE 25 36 804 A1 discloses a cylinder housing for a lock cylinder of a motor vehicle where the cylinder housing is made of plastic with embedded glass fibers.
DE 31 34 471 C2 discloses a cylinder housing made of plastic with embedded carbon fibers.
EP 0 655 539 B1 and DE 299 12 034 U1 disclose fiber-reinforced lock parts for lock devices of a motor vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide a cylinder housing that is distinguished by a lightweight and extremely strong design.